


Big Brother Is Watching

by a_little_push



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s03e04 I Am Become Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_push/pseuds/a_little_push
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brothers are supposed to watch out for their younger brothers, aren't they? That's all Gabriel was trying to do even if Nathan didn't like it</p><p>(An "I Am Become Death"-'verse story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Is Watching

Gabriel has a habit of running his hand through his hair when he was writing and he was getting frustrated, fingers twining with the strands and tugging on them as if the minor twinge of pain would be enough to solve things. When he was on a roll, his eyes would light up (so claimed his younger brother) and he'd chew on his bottom lip until it bleed even with regeneration.

This morning after dropping Noah off at preschool, he was tugging on his hair hard enough that he was sure if the pain would last it might give him a headache wishing he could just take the images out of his head and make them into words on the screen in front of him. So when there was a loud pounding on the front door, he jerked in surprise which upset Mr. Muggles who had been dozing in his lap.

The little dog gave him a disapproving canine look before jumping down, tiny claws clicking on the wooden floor as Gabriel stood up. "Who could that be?" he murmured to himself, running fingers through his hair once more before smoothing it the best he could. He knew it couldn't be Peter, his brother never pounded or even knocked, he always just let himself in.

Not that Gabriel minded, this was Peter's home too even if Peter denied that.

Speaking of brothers though as he pulled open his front door. He stared at his older brother before asking "Nathan?", confused as to why he was here on his doorstep, surely he had more important places to be as President, "Shouldn't you be in San Francisco for the convention or whatever it is?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" he said, but didn't wait for an answer as he pushed his way past him and inside. Gabriel just sighed as he shut the door behind Nathan, only giving a glance to the secret service agents who took up post in front of his house.

"Because that won't attract attention at all" he muttered, waving his hand at the chair that Nathan was already sitting in, Mr. Muggles sniffing at his shoes while Nathan looked annoyed. Gabriel shooed the dog away before he took a seat on a kitchen stool.

Nathan smiled thinly as his eyes glanced around the room and Gabriel almost wanted to tell him to stop looking so condesending but he held his tongue. "I couldn't very well leave them behind, that would draw more attention"

"More then having them on my front lawn? Nathan, in case you forgot, I'm trying not to advertise the fact I live here"

Nathan waved a dismissing hand. "Please Gabe, stop being so naive" he scoffed, "Everyone knows where you are, they just leave you alone since you lost your balls or whatever happened". He leaned forward in the chair now, chin rested on linked fingers. "Now. There is a reason I'm here besides your wonderful company"

"Which is?"

"I heard a rumour that Peter was seen in the neighborhood and it got me thinking. Where would be the only place he could be going around there? And then I thought of you and this happy little house"

"I have no idea where Peter is"

Nathan slapped his hand against his thigh as he snapped out a "Bullshit!". Gabriel jumped a little at the sudden shout. "I know damn well you're in regular contact with Peter, but this time he's gone too far and I need to know where he is. And I need to know _now_!"

"I don't know where he is Nathan, I'm telling the truth" Gabriel said. He considered adding that even if he did know he wouldn't tell him, but there was no reason to antagonize his older brother unnecessarily. "Peter- does what Peter wants"

"This time he wanted to steal the newest batch of the formula!"

Good, Gabriel thought but out loud he said "And you think I had something to do with it?"

"He was sighted here not long after he stole it, so you must know where he hid it or something" Nathan said, rising from the chair and walking across the room towards him, planting a hand on either side of the counter around him, leaning in with what he obviously thought was intimidating. Maybe it worked on others, he didn't know, but he'd seen scarier by looking in the mirror.

"You don't scare me Nathan, if you wanted to force it out of me you'd have brought someone Special to attempt to get it. But you came by yourself, why?"

"Maybe I was hoping to appeal to your sense of brotherly-ness but I forgot that's all wrapped up in Peter for you" he said, snorting as he rocked back, crossing his arm over his chest. Gabriel ignored the nasty insinuation in his words, had ignored it ever since Nathan first started implying it when they first found out they were all related. "There was a recent picture of him, from a security camera" he said, not done as he pulled a picture from his pocket and slapped it down on the counter.

As Gabriel picked it up carefully, Nathan's lips twisted into a knowing smirk that always made him want to just hurt his older brother in some way, usually just a fist across his face. "Looks familiar doesn't it?"

"Like the coat Mom got me for my birthday last year ago" he answered and looked up, "Peter does what he wants, like I said. And I haven't seen that coat for a week or so, maybe he wanted it"

Nathan's frowned at the mention of their mother which Gabriel knew would happen, had hoped to try and change the subject even a little. He didn't want Nathan to weasel out of him that he'd _given_ his coat to Peter. Luckily it seemed to work, but that didn't surprise him. His older brother had never liked, never accepted, the fact they were brothers so most reminders just annoyed him and want away from him as soon as possible. Nathan just frowned at him for a few moments longer before letting out an annoyed groan as he turned and stormed towards the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. "I'd ask you to call me if he shows up but I know you won't"

"Have a safe trip Nathan" was Gabriel's answer.

He wasn't surprised either when Nathan slammed the door behind him.

Unconcerned with the seriousness of what had just transpired, Mr. Muggles gave a muffled bark by his feet and Gabriel looked down, frowning when he saw Noah's favorite stuffed bear in the dog's jaws. "No Mr. Muggles, that's not a chew toy!" he scolded, snatching at it before the little dog darted off as if they were playing a game with Gabriel chasing after him. "Mr. Muggles!" 


End file.
